The 3rd generation mobile communication standards include FDD, TDD HCR and TDD LCR. Among these standards, FDD is also called WCDMA, and TDD LCR is typically called TD-SCDMA. TD-SCDMA is the Chinese 3rd generation mobile communication standard. The features of this standard focus on Smart Antenna, Dynamic Channel Allocation, unsymmetrical resource configuration and Joint Detection. TD-SCDMA can be implemented in intra-frequency configuration. TD-SCDMA is also one type of code resource limited communication system with higher frequency efficiency over WCDMA.
The network configuration of TD-SCDMA can be in the form of inter-frequency network or intra-frequency network. The latter further includes 1.6 MHz intra-frequency networks and 5 MHz intra-frequency networks. The multiple accessing for neighboring cells is based on FDMA for inter-frequency configuration. The assigned frequency resources can be utilized for all Node-Bs in 1.6 MHz intra-frequency network, and the 1.6 MHz intra-frequency network configuration has the highest frequency efficiency with severe intra-frequency interference. 5 MHz intra-frequency configuration, based on N frequency point protocol, is a tradeoff of the inter-frequency and intra-frequency technology. In this configuration, the 0th timeslot carries common control information, such as of PCCPCH/SCCPCH, is inter-frequency configured, while 1st to 6th timeslots are intra-frequency configured. Smart antenna and dynamic channel allocation may be used for intra-frequency configured TD-SCDMA system to decrease the strong intra-frequency interference.